This What Happened
by mz.demon-inuyasha
Summary: With Hinata knowing of Naruto's infidelity, she up and leaves him. Will she find love with his best friend or will she be a single mother taking care of her child, alone?
1. Prologue, Characters, etc

Hello everybody! It is I, Mz. DemonInuYasha also known as MzD for short. Just to let you(the readers) know that I am writing a new story called "This What Happened" starring the shy kunoichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and who you know as the emotionless character of the show, Sasuke Uchiha. The uchiha won't be the same as the show. He might be a little... nicer and friendlier. It is rated T for now and will change to M for the language I'll be using in it later. Not that I don't want to write any of that, but hey, if you ask for them, I'll happily oblige to getting them in here somewhere. I decided to add my own character as well as the ones from the show! There is also one more twist: I'm gonna be in it as well! You'll know later in the story or the description below who I am playing. Also something else, there will be polls on some chapters so look out for those. If you want to be in this story, let me know in your review, private message, or email me. ill make sure to add you in later chapters! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... thats it for now.

Characters in the story(and their ages) A/N: Birth dates are not right. I just picked them out at random!

Hinata: 22 October 15

Sakura: 22 April 10

Naruto: 23 July 17

Sasuke: 22 November 12

Gaara: 20 August 9

and here are my characters:

Jaden: 21 March 20 and just in case you're wondering, this **ISN'T** the Jaden you knew from **YUGIOH GX**

Jaya: 18 June 7(this would happen to be me)

Anika: 20 May 21

The couples will change as the story progresses or from your reviews, to change my mind. **CAUTION**: as you read, try to pay attention to whose saying what. I plan to get really lazy to say(write) whose saying what to whomever. Other than that, _**Enjoy the new story! **_

R&R

Mz.D


	2. What an Unfaithful Man part I

Ok everyone, this is the first chapter of "This What Happened."

_**What An Unfaithful Man!**_

_My love will remain eternal-???_

On a warm, Monday morning in May, we see a lone married (used to be) Hyuuga (now) Uzumaki in her garden smelling, planting flowers and herbs. She was smiling to herself because she just found out she was expecting her first child soon. How was she going to tell her husband, the No. 1 knuckledheaded ninja in all of Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki. _'Naruto, we're going to be expecting a baby soon,'_ Hinata thought to herself. She started to giggling later after she imagined what a surprised look on Naruto's face. (Where is Naruto you might be asking?) Take a wild guess!

"Sakura, who knew you had so much energy to keep going like that," Naruto said. "Who knew you had so much stamina, Naruto?" Sakura said getting dressed. "Well, they don't call unpredictable for nothing," Naruto said giving her his winning smile (he's special. not the good special!) "Well, that's true enough," Sakura said laughing. "I guess I'll see you later? At your house?" she asked. "Yea. I'll find a way to 'clean the house'. I'll see you around 5 o' clock? or I'll call you sooner," Naruto said. "Yea, that'll work and I'll bring some whipped cream," Sakura said. "Now why would you bring whipped cream?" "Because I'll be **hungry** by then," She said and left the room silently. _' Oh yea. We'll both be hungry by then.'_ he thought silently. With that thought in mind, he finished his paperwork and left out, remembering to lock the door behind him. While he walked to his house, he was thinking of a way to get Hinata out of the house._ 'Maybe she'll go to the store aroung that time and I wouldn't have to make her go. I'll see how things turns out.'_

"Hinata, I'm home!" (like a real husband does on a _**good**_ day). No answer. "Hinata?!" Naruto yelled again. "In the garden, Naruto!" Hinata yelled softly. He ran to the back door and walked out toward the garden. He spotted Hinata on a soft layer of grass, staring at the clear blue sky. " Hi hon," she said as she gave hime a peck on the lips. "Nuthin much, Hina. Work tired me out again.(lie, duh!) The Hokage loves to see me in pain," Naruto said as he wrapped his around Hinata in a warm embrace. " I know how hard she can be but she just be tired of doing things on her own," Hinata said getting out f the warm embrace and walking toward the house, swaying her hips as she did, turning Naruto on slightly. "I'll be going grocery shopping later at around 4:45. Do you want me to pick you something up while I'm there?" Hinata asked. "The usual ramen, please and some chocolate," Naruto said walking behind her. _'I didn't have to do or say anything to her. She read my mind.'_ Naruto thpught to himself. "I'll take a shower and meet up with you a little later?" Naruto said giving her his famous smile. "Sure hon. Let me get ready to go. It's gonna take me a while to make a list anyway."

(As you can see, the time will change to afternoon time in this scene!)

After his shower and dressing in only his boxers and a robe(I am sooooooooooo drooling now), he went to the living room to watch television. "Alright Naruto, are you sure you don't want anything else?" Hinata asked as she grabbed her purse and her grocery list. "No Hinata. I'm sure that's all," Naruto said. "Alright then. I'm gone," Hinata said opening and closing the door. When Hinata closed the door, Naruto quickly picked up the phone and dialed the pink-haired _**whore**_. "Hey Sakura, we can start a little early," Naruto said seductively. "Ok Naruto. I'll be there in a moment. Come open the door," she said before hanging up her phone. Naruto went to the kitchen to grab the whipped cream and walked to the front door. He opened the door and smiled at what he saw. Sakura wearing hip hugging jeans, a pink tank top.She didn't have enough time to get in the door properly before Naruto started too devour her mouth. "N-Naruto? Wait. Could you at least wait til we get in the bedroom first?" Sakura asked through kisses. "No. I'm ready for you now!" Naruto said as he picked her up bridal style. He then gently put her on the bed and began to quickly undress her. Naruto quickly undone the belt of his robe and took it off, only, wearing his boxers. ( I hate this part!!!!!)

(Hinata at the grocery (market) store)

_ 'All right, I need to remind myself to get some bandages while I'm here,_' Hinata thought to herself as she was reading her list and getting the needed supplies. When she finished checking her list, she headed to the cashier. Putting her groceries on the conveyer belt, she looked up at familiar onyx black eyes. (Guess who???) "Well, how are you, Sasuke?" (yes he's the cashier!) Hinata asked as she got her money out for payment. "I've been better, Hinata. How are you and Naruto?" he asked as he received her money in hand. "We're alright. I'll tell him I saw you. Can i get your number for he can call you?" she asked. "Sure. Hold up a sec," he said getting out a sheet of paper from his desk or station. "The first one's my cell, the second is my house. I get off at 6 o' clock in the evenings so my cell will be open until then," he said handing her the bags, change, and the number. "All right, Sasuke. See you around!" Hinata said as she walked off.

At around 5:50 p.m., hinata walked in the house. She put the groceries on the dining room table and looked around for Naruto. She looked in the bathroom down stairs and also the guest room. Then she was walking down the hall when she heard some moaning near her bedroom. She quietly walked down the hall and noticed the door slightly ajar. From where she was, the moaning got louder form the opposite end. Hinata took a peak inside to see something that made her sick. She looked away and ran down the stairs. The tears kept coming as she ran to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she took off her wedding ring, sat it on the counter with a note underneath it. With that done, she grabbed a few clothes from the guest room and left without another glance. She was still sobbing until she walked into the inn, so she decided to change that. With a tissue from her purse, she cleaned off the tears and stains from her face. "May I rent a room for tonight?" she asked the man behind the desk. "Sure it will be $60. Cash or credit, ma'am?" the man asked nicely. "Cash,sir," Hinata said finally getting the money out her purse. "Thank-you, ma'am," the man said," and here is your key. Enjoy your stay!" he said finally. "Thank-you sir, I will," Hinata said walking to the elevator.

After she got off the elevator, into her room, she cried of a broken heart. She cried for half an jour and finally got into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. When she finished, she called the one person that she needed to talk to, Sasuke. Quickly dialing the number and waiting for him to answer, she tried to calm her racing heart. Ok! Here is where I get lazy. Sasuke begins the conversation. Please follow what they are saying! "Hello?" "Hi, um, Sasuke. It's Hinata. Do you have a moment?" "Yeah, go ahead." "I just caught naruto at a very 'intimate' moment when I came home from the store." "What kind of moment?" "A moment where he's loving another than me moment." "..." "Sasuke?" "Yea. That's a moment alright. You okay? Where are you now?" I'm not okay and I'm in an Inn near my house. Room 707. Why?" "I'll come over and make sure your okay, if that's okay with you?" "That's fine" "I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay up for a while longer. Bye, Hinata." "I'll try Sasuke, I'll try."

"What energy you have Naruto," Sakura said as she climbed off him. "Well I'm no longer hungry, are you, Sakura?" follow on the conversation! "No I'm not, Naruto. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow? Same time?" "Same time, definitely."Naruto said kissing her passionately on her mouth as he wrapped his robe around himself. "Bye Sakura. See you tomorrow," Naruto said. See ya Naruto! I love you!" Sakura said smiling and walking away toward her home. '_Nata, where are you? It don't take that long to get stuff from the market,'_ Naruto thought. As he was going to fix him some orange juice, something caught his eye. **_' No!' _**His mind screamed. He noticed a gold band, which is Hinata's wedding ring, and a note underneath it. He read the note aloud

**_'To Naruto,_**

**_ I guess I got a bad glimpse at how much i THOUGHT you loved me. I wonder if you had fun Fucking the mess out of Sakura. When you are ready, get her engaged (and pregnant for all I care!). I had a surprise for you, I guess, you surprised me. I'm filing for divorce if you like it or not. I knew you didn't love me from the start. I was playing along with you abd got hurt in the process. It's over now!_**

_** Goodbye forever,**_

_** Hinata**_

Naruto almost felt his heart tear in tooooooo many small pieces after reading the note. He went upstairs, washed quickly, and tried calling Hinata's cell. No answer. '_Shit, she's really mad and upset.' _(What a jackass:3)

* * *

ok, im gonna stop here because i know my readers wanna read the chapter but you will have to wait for part two. This is part one and took too much of my time to typr. Be patient for part II. 

Ja ne,

Mz.D

* * *

Review and ill continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Srry

Sorry my readers of my stories. I'm going through things at school and I don' be having time to update. I promise by September, I'll have new chapters up and ready.

Mz.D


	4. What an Unfaithful Man part II

Hey my people that read my stories! Sorry I haven't been writing my stories like I should. But as most people know, school is difficult now a days. I'll try to get it up early for everyone, just have patients. Arigatou!

Anyway, I DON'T OWN NARUTO but I do own the setting, plot, and most of the characters in this story! Don't hate me for that! . On to the story!

_Last Time on __**This What Happened:**_

_Naruto almost felt his heart tear in too many small pieces after reading the note. He went upstairs, washed quickly, and tried calling Hinata's cell. No answer. 'Shit, she's really mad and upset.' (What a jackass:)_

On with the story

(Knock Knock) "Who is it?" Hinata asked as she stepped by the door. "It's Sasuke, can I come in?" Sasuke asked as he was about to knock again. Hina unlocked the door and stepped aside as Sasuke entered. "Are you ok, Hina?" He asked as he came in and hugged her. "I'm fine, I guess. I wanted to tell him some important news that would have made everything perfect," she said softly. "What would that be, mind me asking?" he asked. "We were expecting our first child by next February," she said almost in a whisper. "You serious?! That's terrible, how can he do something like this?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Sasuke, please don't tell anyone about this. It's bad enough the baby won't know who its father is," Hinata said. "I wouldn't want or need to tell anyone your business, Hinata. I care about you more than spreading news," Sasuke said blushing slightly not yet noticeable. "You...you mean that, Sasuke?" Hinata asked about to cry.

do not review yet, its not finished! I had to leave class early. this will, I hope, be a long chapter so as i said before, DO NOT REVIEW YET! CONTINUING NOW!!! SRRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!

* * *

"Of course I mean that Hina. I care about you. I kinda seen a bad side of Naruto that I really didn't want to see. I was scared to tell you about it. I'm sorry." Sasuke said silently. "It's ok Sasu. I was bound to find out eventually. I'm just glad i found out before it was too late. I'm leavin' Konoha tomorrow, are you willing to come with me?" Hinata asked fumbling with her thumbs (a real bad habit no doubt). "Yes I will. I need to get out of this village for a while anyway. Where are you going Hina?" I'm going to Suna to see a long lost friend of mine. She'll be happy to see me if she do not know I'm coming already." "Sounds like a plan. 'Change is good,' is my new motto." Sasuke said with Hinata giggling to the side. "It's getting late, so why don't we retire for the night. We'll meet in front of the Hokage Tower at 9 o'clock. Tsunade-sama will want to know what happened between me and her 'aniki' (little brother).


End file.
